


Savages (Barely Even Human)

by Capucine



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Avatar: The Last Airbender, Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy doesn't approve of Alice's girlfriend. Alice has a thing or two to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages (Barely Even Human)

"She's water tribe," Wendy said, as though it weren't obvious by the way Tiger Lily was gently moving water through the air out of earshot.

"Yes, she is." Alice looked at her, in the middle of meditation; it took control to be a firebender, and while she was formerly the type to let her mind wander, she had been forced to hone her control by her teacher. Her legs were crossed as she looked up at Wendy.

"And you _love_ her? Truly, deeply?" Wendy seemed to not quite grasp it, sitting her red gown next to Alice.

"You know," Alice said, almost conversationally, "One would assume that meditation time is when we meditate."

"But do you?" Wendy wasn't going to let the subject drop. She was openly staring at Tiger Lily's turned back, as though the other girl didn't even feel it. Tiger Lily was too observant not to notice, in Alice's opinion.

"Yes. Now, may we return to meditating?" Alice was getting good at not letting her mind wander, and she was quite proud of it. She didn't know why Wendy was going on like this, nor did she particularly care. It was just Wendy being Wendy, almost always seized by flights of fancy; she wasn't as far along in her training as Alice was.

There had been the days that Alice had been so distracted in training she'd been burnt, though not seriously, and her teacher would ask if her mind had gone down the rabbit hole again.

Well, it wasn't going to happen again. She shut her eyes, and began her deep breathing.

"I should be so bothered by her," Wendy said, once again breaking through.

"How do you mean?" Alice asked, opening one eye to look at Wendy.

"Well, she's so different... I shouldn't like her skin, it's such a ruddy color, and then I shouldn't like the way she barely talks, and after that I shouldn't like that she dances so," Wendy said, earnestly, as though this was something that truly needed to be shared with Alice.

Alice felt her hands clench, and took a deep breath through her nose. "She does talk, actually, just not to you. She avoids you like the great plague, and rightly so. Secondly, she dances because she's happy, and she dances wonderfully, enough to make me forget all my problems and just watch her. And most importantly, her skin is beautiful. It's like she's been kissed by the sun longer than anyone else because he couldn't let her go."

"I didn't mean any offense," Wendy said, shocked at the anger. "I just shouldn't like her, is all."

"I've gathered that," Alice said, standing. She walked away, and joined Tiger Lily where she stood silently watching them. Her face turned questioningly towards Alice; she hadn't heard the words, but she'd gathered it was about her.

Alice looked pointedly over at Wendy, who was watching, and then, looking into Tiger Lily's eyes for permission first, kissed her on the lips. She could hear Wendy gasp, and turned to glare at her.

Wendy hastily headed off, face a bit red.

Tiger Lily seemed bemused. "What was that about?"

Alice smiled at her, and twirled one of her braids in her hand. "You're beautiful, and I can't stop myself from kissing you."

"Oh, is that all?" Tiger Lily smiled back, and pecked Alice on the cheek. "Train with me?"

"Of course," Alice said, and they both took a seat to meditate.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kind of make Wendy the bad guy... but it's just kinda how it turned out. I don't have anything against Wendy, lol.


End file.
